1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire grid polarizer, a display device including the same, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A parallel conduction wire array in which conductor wires are arranged parallel to one another to polarize light from electromagnetic waves is generally referred to as a “wire grid polarizer.”
In response to non-polarized light being incident, a wire grid polarizer with a smaller period than the wavelength of the incident light reflects polarized light parallel to a direction of the wires thereof, and transmits therethrough polarized light perpendicular to the direction of the wires thereof. A wire grid polarizer is more beneficial than an absorptive polarizer because it allows reflected polarized light to be reused.
A wire grid polarizer is generally formed of a conductive material. However, if the conductive material is naturally oxidized, an oxide layer is formed on the surface of the conductive material. The oxide layer generally has a high refractive index, and the higher the refractive index of the wire grid polarizer, the lower will be its transmissivity and extinction ratio for visible light.